


Meet Me After School

by StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Misha, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Student Misha, Teacher Jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jensen Ackles, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135





	Meet Me After School

Misha looked up at his teacher, losing himself in the emerald eyes. Teasefuly, he licked over his lower lip, sucking on it lightly. He loved it. Teasing, always teasing, sometimes so much the teacher froze and blushed in the middle of a lesson. He remembered one time he'd come in his pants when he was sat in the back of the class and Mr. Ackles had just kept looking at him right in the eyes while listening to another student. He wondered if Mr. Ackles did like it, because they'd never spoke a single word about that, actually Misha did never speak in class. He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms and his back before he focused back on his teacher, a small smile ghosting his lips.

Jensen stopped speaking when the bell rang. "Misha," Jensen said lowly, "I'd like to see you after school."

Misha looked up at his teacher, raising a curious eyebrow. "What for?" he asked, the corner of his lips curling in a small smile. "I mean, of course, sir."

Jensen smiled wickedly. "Good boy." he purred before letting Misha leave.

Misha felt his breath hitching a bit at the words. He got out of the class, his gaze lowering on the floor in an obedient way. The day passed rapidly and soon enough, he was standing in front of Jensen's class. Knocking twice, he shifted impatiently on his feet. "Sir ? It's me. Misha." he called.

"Come in," Jensen said, his feet kicked up on his desk as he graded papers. "Come in, Misha. Close the door and lock it behind you, too."

Misha did as he was told, locking the door, and turning back to Jensen. He felt himself getting a bit nervous, being alone with the older. "You wanted to see me ?" he asked, leaning against the door.

Jensen looked up with a teasing smile. "You tease me a lot in class, Mr. Collins." he said and kicked his feet down pushed the papers aside and stood. "You know I hate that. How I try to stay focused without getting distracted."

Misha licked over his lips as his gaze ran up and down the man's body. "I'm sorry, sir. You're tempting me." he said, trying to look inoccent.

" _I'm_ temping you?" Jensen purred. "How so?" he smiled.

Misha chuckled lightly. "You're always looking at me, sir. And your eyes.. What they do to me." he muttered, parting his legs slightly.

Jensen pressed his hand against his hardening dick from behind his desk. "Well, I apologize for that." Jensen chuckled, rubbing himself firmly.

Misha let out a strangled whimper as he caught Jensen's movement. His fists clenched by his side as he tried not to imitate him. "Sir?" he called, taking a hesitant step toward the desk.

"Mm?" Jensen smiled, continuing the movement, his breathing increasing.

Misha's hands gripped at the desk firmly, discreetly rubbing himself against the wood. "I dreamed about you last night, sir." he said quietly, his eyes fixed on Jensen's hand.

"Yeah?" he panted softly, his hand pressing against himself harder and rubbed faster. "I'd love to hear..."

"Oh, sir, the things you did to me..." Misha breathed, himself presing his body against the desk. "Bent me over your desk, told me how bad I was." he continued, before his eyes fluttered close and he let out another whimper.

Jensen groaned softly, bucking into his palm. Jensen panted heavily. "You really _are_ a bad...bad boy..."

"You don't even know." Misha muttered, before he walked to Jensen, falling on his knees in front of him. He slowly pushed Jensen's hands away, replacing it by his own. "Please?" he asked, looking up at him as he tugged at the waistband of the teacher's trousers.

Jensen moaned and let his head fall back against his chair. "Fuck..." he panted, bucking up slightly.

Misha nuzzled lightly on his crotch through the fabric, pressing his lips next to his hand. He slowly popped the button open and pulled his pants down, groaning at the sight. Immediately, his lips pressed back on the tip of Jensen's cock, his tongue darting out as he closed his eyes once more.

"Oh, God..." Jensen moaned, his hands fisting into Misha's dark hair. "Shit, Misha..."

Misha moaned quietly, his own hands coming to rest on the back of Jensen's thigh as he took the head in his mouth, sucking lightly, his tongue sliding on the slit. After a few seconds, he went deeper on Jensen's cock, looking up at him under his lashes.

Jensen groaned heavily, panting and looking down at him. "Such a dirty...dirty boy... Yeah..." he groaned. "Love my cock. Don't you, huh?"

Misha groaned at the words, trying to nod as best as he could as he squeezed Jensen's thigh in agreement. He took him deeper, pressing his tongue on the underside of his cock.

Jensen gasped hard, throwing his head back. Jensen thrusted his hips up hard into Misha's mouth. "Oh, fuck..."

Misha's grip tightened as he forced his throat to relax, groaning as he swallowed the around him. Unconsciously, he started to hump against Jensen's leg, letting out small huff as he followed Jensen's thrusts.

"Oh, God...Misha...shit..." Jensen moaned, bowing his back hard, pushing his length further into his student's mouth.

Misha paused there, his nose buried in Jensen's pubic hair. He let out a long moan around him, himself feeling the vibration of it, before he pulled back almost all the way only to take him back entirely, looking up at him.

"Fuck!" Jensen gasped, thrusting up quickly in desperate need to release. "Shit...fuck..."

The younger pulled back as he felt Jensen being close, letting just the tip brush on his lips, spreading the precum there, before he wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock, stroking him carefuly. "Cum on my face." he breathed, his other hand playing with Jensen's balls.

Jensen panted and started to jerk himself off, panting as he let Misha play with his balls.

Misha's eyes followed Jensen's hand movement, his breath shaky as he felt himself aching to be touched.

"No...no touching..." Jensen growled. "Not yet. Need you...dirtied up, baby boy..." he smiled.

Misha whimpered, setting his hand back on Jensen as he kept his gaze on his cock. He licked his lips slowly, teasingly.

Jensen groaned as he suddenly came hard with a deep moan.

Misha opened his mouth to get a little taste, feeling others drop landing on his cheeks and chin. He groaned as he swallowed, licking over his lips once more. "J-Jensen..." he breathed, looking up at his teacher.

"So pretty..." Jensen moaned, panting for breath. "God damn..." he grinned, petting Misha's hair.

Misha gently leaned into the touch with a small huff. His hips vucked involuntary against Jensen's leg and a small noise escaped him. "Please." he whimpered.

Jensen smiled and brushed his thumb against his come on the boy's cheek, sticking his thumb into his mouth and watching him obediently suck.

Misha nursed on the digit, licking it clean and parting his lips for more as he felt Jensen's thumb pulling back.

Jensen wiped Misha's face, making him suck on his cum-covered digits every time. Once his face was clean, Jensen pressed his lips on to Misha hard while unbuttoning Misha's jeans without breaking contact.

Misha hummed quietly, obediently parting his lips, sucking on Jensen's tongue as he bucked his hips toward him, letting out a needy whimper. He was almost leaking, a wet trail appearing on the front of his boxers.

Jensen pushed Misha's boxers down and wrapped his hand around Misha's impossibly hard dick and fisted him, jacking the boy off quickly, seeing he was desperate to release.

Misha gripped on Jensen's arm, throwing his head back as he rolled his hips in Jensen's fists. "Yes...Jensen!" After a few more thrust he was coming hard over Jensen's hand and his own shirt covered stomach in a long moan, a bit ashamed about how fast he'd just came. He felt a blush creeping up his neck as he looked down at himself.

"What a good boy," Jensen praised, bringing his hand up to Misha's face for him to clean while his free hand pet his hair. "Such a good boy..."

Misha leaned into the touch once more, almost purring at Jensen's words. He licked his palm clean with kitten licks, sucking on the tip of his fingers. As he looked up at him. "T-Thank you, sir." he muttered, his voice still unsteady from his high.

Jensen smiled. "There's gonna be more," he murmured. "Don't worry. Ever have anything inside you before?" he asked softly.

Misha hesitated for a few seconds, blushing, before he shook his head. "Only my fingers." he muttered, nibling at his lower lip.

"Still a virgin?" Jensen asked as he ran his hands up Misha's sides. "I'll go gentle, kitten," Jensen smiled and hooked his index finger under Misha's chin, lifting his head up. "Tell me how you want it and how many times. You can ride me or I can bend you over my desk," he said, his voice low, "or I can bend you over my desk first and then you can ride me. Tell me what you want, baby..."

Misha lips parted, his breath already hitching again at Jensen's voice. "I-I.." he started hesitantly. Both propositions seemed more than good, and his dick seemed to appreciate it. "Desk first." he finally muttered, a small smile spreading on his lips. "Please."

"Of course," he smiled. "Whatever you want, babe." Jensen kicked his pants off his ankles before waiting for Misha to do the same. "C'mon. Up." he said coaxing Misha up to his feet and bent him over the cleared desk.

Jensen slicked his fingers up before he gently pushed one in. He could tell it was a different feeling for Misha because of the way he gasped. Besides, his fingers were bigger than Misha's. "Tell me how you want it..." Jensen purred into his ear, slowly pumping his finger in and out.

Misha's breath caught in his breath, as well as every words he wanted to say. His hands gripped on the edge of the desk as he pressed his face against the wood to lift his ass up, hesitantly pushing his hips back against the finger. He felt his heart melt at Jensen's voice close to his ear, feeling his hot breath on his skin. "W-Want it hard." he said, barely audible as he blushed furiously. "Jensen, please, sir..." The burning feeling had gone and he was now pushing his hips back for real, his eyes flluttering close.

"How hard?" Jensen smiled and nipped Misha's ear lightly, pushing in a second finger to the tight heat.

Misha let out a small noise as his blush increased. "Want to feel it for days, want to remember it everytime I sit." he breathed, parting his legs more as he pushed back.

"Fuck..." Jensen groaned, gently biting Misha's shoulder as he scissored his fingers quickly.

Misha groaned back, throwing his head back. The biting mark was making him harden in a way he wouldn't have thought, feeling like he was _Jensen's_ and only his. He moaned quietly, still pushing back on the fingers.

Once Jensen got Misha stretched enough, he slicked himself up and positioned himself at the boy's entrance, panting and hard again. "Ready?" he asked.

Misha let out a very small noise as he felt the tip of Jensen's cock against his hole and rolled his hips toward it. "Yes." he breathed.

Jensen slowly pushed in with a groan. "Fuck..."

Misha's grip on the desk tightened as he repressed a pained noise. He froze there, letting out a shaky breath as he tried to adapt, to relax his body for Jensen.

Jensen panted. "So tight..." he panted.

"H-Hurts." Misha muttered, shuting his eyes tight. Still, he hesitantly rolled his hips, a whimper falling from his lips.

"I gotcha, baby..." Jensen soothed. "You're alright..."

Misha grimaced but felt himself relaxing with Jensen's gentle words. He lifted one of his hand, looking for Jensen's one with the tip of his fingers before he rolled his hips more confidently.

Jensen laced their fingers together and slowly started to move his hips.

Misha let out a shaky breath, squeezing Jensen's hand in his. His hips bucked at the same time as Jensen's own and he groaned, feeling the burn disappearing. "M-More." he breathed.

"I don't wanna hurt you, baby..." Jensen murmured.

Misha turned his face awkwardly toward him, his lips parted and his pupils blown wide. "Please, Jensen?" he requested, pushing back against him.

Jensen moaned and bucked into him a little harder than expected.

Misha threw his head back, biting hard on his lips to hold any noise. He stilled there but pushed back once more for Jensen.

"Fuck..." Jensen moaned and rolled his hips, getting faster little by little to let Misha get used to the feeling.

Misha whimpered, his grip on both Jensen's hand and the deck tightened as he fell back on the desk, his muscles just going lax. "J-Jensen...." he panted.

"I'm here," Jensen panted, kissing Misha's neck. "I'm here."

Misha slowly felt the pain goes away and he rolled his hips for real, getting Jenae deeper in a moan.

"Shit..." he panted, bucking quickly now, desperately.

"Jensen!" Misha cried out as his eyes snapped open under a new feelings where Jensen had touched something inside. He immediately fought to empale himself, wanting it back.

"That was your prostate..." Jensen panted, bucking into it again and again.

Misha moaned loudly, again ad again, his knees shaking under the pressure. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as his hand reached behind him, grabbing at Jensen's ass tightly.

Jensen held Misha's hips tightly, knowing there would be promising bruises later but no one had to know. It could be between the two of them. The touch on his ass made him fuck into Misha quickly.

Misha groaned, Jensen's name falling from his lips repeatedly, himself imagining the mark the other would leave on his body. "Y-Yours.." he managed to breath, still rocking his hips.

"Mine," Jensen growled, thrusting in sharply. "Nobody else can have you, Misha."

"You only you.. Yours, yours, Jensen!" Misha cried, pleasure running in his whole body. "Only yours."

Jensen nodded. "Atta boy," he panted. "That's my good little boy... I want you to cum." he said huskily into Misha's ear, plowing into him now.

Misha moaned, Jensen's voice making him feel dizzy, combined with the way his cock thrusted into him. He was already on the edge, his cock leaking, leaving some drops on the desk. "Jensen!" he cried out, needing just a bit more to come.

Jensen shoved into him harder, biting at his neck, just behind his ears.

In a long moan, Misha came harder than he had ever as he felt Jensen's teeth, knowing it would leave a mark for a moment, cum splashing on the wooden surface under him and on his shirt for the second time.

Jensen groaned loudly as he came hard into Misha's hole once he felt Misha clamp down hard, Jensen gasping for breath. "Fuck..." he panted and slowly pulled out. "Keep that in, 'cause I'm goin' right back into you..." he purred and wandered over to his chair, coaxing Misha over once he was sitting.

Misha groaned as he felt Jensen's cum in him, throwing his head back. A small whimper escaped him as Jensen pulled but he followed the movement, sitting on Jensen's lap, closing his arms around the man's shoulders. He noticed he prefered this position, being able to look at him in the eyes. Misha crashed his lips on Jensen's.

Jensen moaned into the rough kiss and rubbed the tip of his cock against Misha's clenched hole until he felt it relax and let Misha sit on his cock fully again, a heavy groan coming out of him. "Shit..." he panted, lips ghosting. "Ride me, baby. C'mon. I wanna see it."

Misha hands tightened on Jensen's shoulders, the moan escaping him falling on Jensen's lips. He clenched around Jensen purposely, a smile spreading on his lips before he lifted himself and fell back on his cock, moaning lightly and repeating it again.

Jensen gasped as Misha tightened around him. "Damn tease..." he panted as he watched his student ride him.

Misha hummed in agreement and leaned closer to kiss him again, sucking on Jensen's lower lip, nibbling at it gently. He fastened his pace, his back arching a bit as he ride him hard, moan escaping him as his hands came to Jensen's hair, tightening there.

Jensen groaned, digging his nails into Misha's hips. Just to tease him, Jensen didn't do anything to help pleasure him.

For a few seconds, Misha continued at his pace before he let out an annoyed little huff. "Please, please, Jensen." he begged, kissing him again and again, just small peck on his lips.

"Please...what, Misha?" Jensen purred, giving a tiny roll of the hips as he let Misha continue to fuck himself on his dick.

"Need you, Jensen, please.." Misha said, moaning as he fell back on Jensen's cock in a particulary deep movement. "S-Show me I'm yours." he breathed close to his ear.

"How about..." Jensen gave one hard thrust, "you show me you're mine, hmm?" he smiled.

Misha threw his head back at the thrust, before he nodded frantically. He went even faster, parting his legs more to get Jensen deeper in him. "Yours, yours..." he kept muttering, his eyes closed as his hand fell back on the other's shoulders, gripping there tightly to help himself.

"Mine," Jensen growled, biting Misha's neck hard. "Nobody else's. Right? I'm only allowed to touch you like this."

Misha whimpered at the biting, a smile taking place on his lips.

"Nobody else. Just you. Your hands on me, your cock in me. Nobody's else." he replied, groaning as he felt the tip of Jensen's cock brushing against his prostate. "Yours."

"Perfect." Jensen nodded, dragging his wet and hot tongue across a mark on Misha's collarbone he made from earlier.

Misha moaned a bit at the feeling before he leaned to kiss him right on the lips, slow and deep as he kept his pace, groaning against his lips.

Jensen played with Misha's balls for a bit before he went to lazily stroke Misha's dick, licking into his mouth.

Misha whimpered at the contact, feeling spend but still wanting to come from Jensen's fingers. His lips bucked in the fist stroking him, sucking on Jensen's tongue.  
Jensen moaned, feeling heat in his belly and felt his orgasm build up again.

Misha came for the second time that day in another long moan, maybe a little less than precedently, his cum hitting both Jensen's chest and his, covering his hand. He fell back on Jensen's cock in a particulary rough movement and clenched around him with a cry.

Jensen starting thrusting up and and rough, desperate now. Jensen wrapped a strong arm around Misha's waist and his other hand buried into dark hair, face pressed into his shoulder, panting hard.

"Jensen, Jensen, come in me.. Please. Want you to fill me up again, feel you in me." Misha whimpered, moaning a bit at the over stimulation on his prostate but still falling back on him, following his pace.

Misha panted and came roughly with a moan, panting.

Misha threw his head back as he felt Jensen's come in him, feeling more than full. He stayed there for a long moment, shaky breath, before he turned his face to press a small kiss on Jensen's lips.

Jensen returned the soft kiss. "You're perfect." he smiled.

Misha blushed and hid in Jensen's neck. "Thank you." he muttered, almost shyly now that he'd recovered.


End file.
